Le pied
by Zif
Summary: Takaiwa perd sa libido... et là, c'est le drame.


Auteur : Zif'

Titre : le pied

Pairing : Takaiwa x Naruse

Rating : NC-17 (quand même, y a un lemon... deux, même)

Genre : profondément débile

Note : j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose là, au-dessus… bref. Ma plus longue fic jusqu'à présent. J'en suis assez fière ! l'idée vient d'une nouvelle de Gogol qui s'appelle "Le Nez". Lisez-la, elle est marrante !

oooooOOOOOooooo

Satoru Takaiwa esquissa un sourire gêné et secoua une main en guise d'excuse pour échapper aux furies qui venaient le harceler inévitablement à chaque sortie d'entraînement. Il trottina à travers la cour du lycée jusqu'à rattraper finalement un grand brun dont l'intention première était visiblement de fuir son capitaine.

"-Taku, attend !"

Raté. Minowa, adossé à la grille, ne retint pas son ricanement favori, également nommé 'rire aigre et moqueur en direction de mon meilleur ennemi en pleine tentative de fuite avortée'. Le défenseur jeta un regard brillant d'envie de meurtre à l'encontre du châtain qui haussa les épaules en lâchant un 'tsss' agacé, mais détournant néanmoins la tête, viscéralement effrayé par l'œil bionique du brun.

"-Taku, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?"

Tac, il l'aurait parié. Tous les vendredi soir, les parents de Satoru rendaient officiellement visite à leurs aïeux, visite à laquelle le blond échappait systématiquement grâce au stratagème dit de la 'dépression de fin de semaine'. La tactique secrète consistait à feindre une fatigue extrême, et à pousser des gémissements dignes de ceux d'un condamné en se plaignant d'une surcharge de travail trop conséquente pour être humaine –et crédible, mais au sein de la famille Takaiwa, rien n'était inconcevable. Tous les vendredi soir donc, le démon blond qu'était le n°4 revenait inlassablement à la charge, insistant encore et toujours pour passer une soirée, soit en tête-à-tête avec Naruse, soit en groupe avec ses coéquipiers –dont Naruse. Jusqu'à présent, les soirées du jour du Seigneur s'étaient toutes déroulées en groupe, et dans des lieux humainement fréquentables, à la grande satisfaction du brun et au grand dam de Takaiwa dont le rêve/souhait/vœu (rayez la mention inutile… y en a pas) le plus cher était de se taper la bombe sexuelle qui lui faisait également office de partenaire/défenseur/coéquipier (re-rayez la mention inutile… y en a re-pas) au basket.

Ce soir néanmoins, il le sentait, ce soir était son grand soir. Il n'hésita donc pas à insister encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

"-Alors Taku, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

"-Evidemment, ce soir c'est mon tour de garde en tant que bénévole à l'hospice des vieux déchets séniles et impotents 'Vingt mille vieux sous la terre'… tu sais à quel point je tiens à cette bonne action… je serai heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, si tu le désires."

Minowa ricana, de son deuxième ricanement favori, intitulé celui-là 'rire acide et moqueur en direction de mon crétin de capitaine se prenant en pleine tronche les railleries de mon meilleur ennemi après sa tentative de fuite échouée'. Il connaissait l'aversion de Takaiwa pour le troisième âge, lui si jeune, beau et fort, ne pouvait concevoir de ressembler un jour à ses grands-parents, ou pire encore, à Coach. De là sa réticence à se rendre présent auprès de ses ancêtres, alors quant à faire de la gérontologie, il ne fallait même pas y songer venant de lui. Naruse avait donc dégoté là le meilleur échappatoire possible, du moins le pensait-il.

"-Oh mais Taku… Minowa se fera une joie de prendre ta place, pour une fois, lui qui fantasme en permanence sur Sid Vicious, après tout, se soucier des cadavres, c'est son lot quotidien, alors, qu'ils soient morts ou presque, c'est pareil…

"-QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'oser dire espèce d'enfoiré de Takaiwa ! Putain, je vais te tuer, connard ! Que tu baves des saletés à mon encontre, ça je le supporte pas ! Mais que tu baves des saletés sur le grand Vicious… ça… je le supporte pas non plus !"

Takumi observa stoïquement Inoue retenant Minowa par les dessous de bras alors que celui-ci gesticulait en couacant tel un canard enragé qu'il allait égorger Takaiwa et son arbre généalogique dans son entier, afin d'éradiquer à l'avenir tout risque d'expansion de l'espèce, tout en le maudissant sur ses dix prochaines générations, avouant ainsi sans s'en rendre compte l'échec de sa tentative de génocide takaiwaïen.

Le blond, lui, narguait l'excité face à lui en lui offrant une danse synchronisée dont les passes obligatoires ne faisaient absolument pas défaut, enchaînant ainsi à la lettre un ballet gracieux comme une patate de doigts et autres bras d'honneur, tirage de langue et tapotage de fessier.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hiramoto pour se pointer et couper court à l'affrontement vocal et gorillesque des deux basketteurs. Pour une fois, peut-être la seule dans toute sa vie, on pouvait dire qu'il tombait bien.

"-Dites les gars, vous allez au Virgin tout à l'heure ?

"-Pourquoi ? demanda Naruse, intrigué, et surtout fortement désireux de distraire les cons-battant pour éviter un remake de Fight Club dans l'enceinte du lycée.

"-Ben, y a le méga groupe de death métal Fouque Zi Pipole qui y fait un show case ! ça commence dans une demi-heure !"

D'un regard, Minowa et Takaiwa se mirent d'accord pour signer un traité de paix stipulant une cessation temporaire des hostilités jusqu'à ce qu'une prochaine occasion se présente de se faire mutuellement chier.

"-Fouque Zi Pipole' ?" hurla le blond. "Leur chanson 'you've got it in the ass' est trop d'la balle !"

"-Tu déconnes, abruti !" renchérit Tetsuro. "Celle qui déchire le plus, c'est 'put your fist out of it, please' ! y a pas photo !"

"-Moi, je préfère 'do you like sitting on a leg's chair?'" lâcha placidement Inoue.

Quatre regards ahuris se portèrent sur le mohican qui les gratifia d'un splendide œil bovin et interrogateur (genre, "bah quoi").

"-Certes" ajouta Takumi, "je crois que si nous ne voulons pas louper ce groupe formidable qu'a tout l'air d'être Fouque Zi Pipole, nous ne devons donc pas traîner."

"-Ben, et l'hospice ?" demanda naïvement son capitaine.

"-On vient de m'envoyer un message télépathique de l'autre monde pour m'apprendre que c'est inutile que je m'y rende, ils sont tous brusquement passés de l'autre côté de la barrière de la vie pour cause de canicule subite et localisée."

"-Ah ben merde alors…" 

Minowa hésita entre se frapper le crâne et re-ricaner. Finalement, il n'eut besoin de rien faire, Takashi le fit pour lui, portant sa grande main à son grand front en un "paf" sec et sonore.

"-Ravi de voir que toi aussi Takashi la connerie de celui qui nous sert de capitaine t'affecte au plus haut point."

"-Ah… non, j'avais une mouche sur la tête."

"-…"

Le petit groupe de cinq prit la route, Tetsuro et Inoue de front, Naruse derrière eux et en bout de file, Takaiwa, qui essayait en vain de se défaire de son kohai gluant.

"-Ne, seeeeeempai ! j'ai fait des progrès au basket, encore, neeeee ? T'as vu aussi, c'est bien 'Fouque zi pipole', hein, hein ? Moi, j'ai enregistré tous les clips ! Je te prêterai la cassette si tu veux ! Tu veux venir chez moi pour me… pour la prendre ?"

Le blond était, ça se comprend aisément, dans un état de crispation avancé, priant le ciel pour que Toto le lâche et se demandant raisonnablement si lui-même était comme ça avec Taku ou pas. Comme quoi il n'y a que dans la douleur que l'on est le plus parfaitement réaliste. Naruse, juste devant, écoutait avec amusement le monologue du boulet et sentait l'aura de tension qui enveloppait son capitaine… Il devait sûrement constater avec amertume à quel point avoir un frustré collant sur ses talons était excédant. Il était néanmoins légèrement agacé de voir Toto s'agripper de cette façon à Satoru, et légèrement agacé de s'en agacer.

Alors qu'il s'agaçait tout seul, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Une foule conséquente s'entassait à l'entrée du grand magasin, au-dessus de laquelle était accrochée une grande banderole où était écrit :

"SHOW-CASE EXCEPTIONNEL

FOUQUE ZI PIPOLE

18H30 – VIRGIN – HAYAMA TOWN"

Autour des lettres gambadaient –avaient l'air de gambader, ce n'est qu'une banderole- joyeusement des petites têtes de morts, crucifix retournés et autres roses noires.

Toto leva le nez et observa, impressionné, cette magnifique exposition du ridicule antéchristo-morto-floro-pseudo-satanique, avant de se retrouver propulsé à l'intérieur du Virgin par la foule que les vigiles laissaient désormais entrer. Les quatre compères virent la main –et par extension Toto- disparaître, englouti par le pudding monstrueux –si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un pudding monstrueux, jouez à Zelda… quand vous vous serez fait bouffer votre bouclier, vous saurez- que constituait la masse chevelue et grognante de fans qui venaient assister au mini concert gratos suivi de la séance de dédicaces de leur groupe favori.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira les quatre visages. Ils réussirent à rester ensemble un petit quart d'heure, puis Naruse et Takaiwa perdirent Minowa et Inoue à cause des mouvements de foule. Takumi aurait bien voulu perdre son capitaine aussi, mais il semblait malheureusement que cela relevât du domaine de l'impossible, le blond restant résolument accroché à son Taku.

"-Takaiwa… arrête de faire ton Toto…" 

"-Quoi ? Je t'entends pas Naruse, y a trop de bruit… Parle plus fort si tu veux que je t'entende !"

Le brun renonça, crier n'entrait pas dans les capacités de ses cordes vocales. Et puis, avoir Satoru auprès de lui pouvait finalement s'avérer être un avantage, car il le protégeait autant physiquement que psychologiquement des ours qui les entouraient. Pas forcément plus grands, mais assurément bien plus larges, avec une protubérante prononcée au niveau du ventre, ils revêtaient pour la plupart de grosses docs, un jeans noir et un t-shirt noir également et recouvert de transferts de leurs groupes préférés, souvent au nom apocalyptique et à la police de caractère illisible, entouré d'illustrations d'enfer et de fin du monde dantesques des plus risibles. De plus, ils arboraient fièrement une longue chevelure souvent ondulée et pleine de nœuds, emmêlement résultant d'un mouvement régulier de la tête au rythme de leur musique barbare plus communément appelé cassage de nuque.

Takumi avait donc très peur, ne se rappelant que trop le traumatisme engendré par une ballade au parc en solitaire, plusieurs semaines auparavant, au cours de laquelle il était tombé sur un jeu de rôle grandeur nature mettant en scène une bataille entre Vikings et Wisigoths. Il avait successivement failli se faire couper la tête par une hache en carton, égorger par un large poignard en plastique, et assommer par une massue en polystyrène. Il avait fui en courant de toutes ses forces, poursuivi par tous les guerriers qui avaient conclu une alliance lâchement tacite contre lui et hurlaient d'une grosse voix "sus aux dieux gays des tragédies grecques !"

Le choc était donc énorme, et cette situation présente lui faisait dramatiquement revivre son insoutenable épreuve passée. Il se rapprocha de Takaiwa qui sentit son angoisse et le serra contre lui d'un bras, serrant son autre poing dans un signe de victoire et levant au ciel des yeux humides et pleins de gratitude envers les dieux tout puissants.

Néanmoins il fallait faire preuve de vigilance dans un environnement grégaire tel que celui-ci où les effusions entre hommes étaient mal tolérées dans les cerveaux des ursidés ci-présents. Takaiwa opta donc pour la retraite vers l'arrière où les esprits étaient déjà plus modérés.

Naruse se détendit un peu et lança un regard reconnaissant à son bienfaiteur, lequel lui adressa un sourire rassurant –et intérieurement triomphant. Le blond se pencha sur l'oreille de son protégé.

"-C'est pas trop ton élément, à ce que je vois."

"-Pas trop, non… je me sens agressé et y a un peu trop de monde pour que je reste insensible à mes pulsions misanthropes et agoraphobes, vois-tu…"

"-Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?"

"-Eh bien, j'aimerais bien, effectivement, seulement je sais pas si j'arriverai à atteindre la lumière au bout du tunnel tout seul… en même temps, je ne tiens pas à te priver du plaisir auditif que tu sembles ressentir à l'écoute de ce monstrueux bordel, en te demandant de m'accompagner."

"-Pas de problème, j'aime bien ce groupe, mais c'est pas celui que je préfère… en plus j'ai vu la set list, y vont pas jouer 'you've got it in the ass'… allez, viens."

Ravi d'en finir avec ce cauchemar lovecraftien, Naruse suivit Takaiwa vers la sortie, alors que Fouque Zi Pipole entamait une reprise de 'fuck me i'm sick', du groupe de grunge des années 80 Mudhoney. Comme quoi le death métal, il a pas d'étiquette.

Seulement, l'inconvénient de la situation actuelle de Takumi résidait dans le fait qu'il se retrouvait désormais seul avec Takaiwa. Le blond était déjà entré en mode prédateur et ses mains rencontraient parfois par une malheureuse inadvertance le bas du dos de sa cible de toujours. Naruse avait beau lancer des regards qui tuent, les rayons lasers n'avaient aucun effet sur Satoru qui avait sûrement dû subir un entraînement de jedi afin d'être insensibilisé. De plus, le brun savait qu'il finirait fatalement par craquer : sa réticence du départ finissait toujours par s'effriter devant les avances plus que chaleureuses de son camarade.

Effectivement, avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, il était déjà dans le couloir de la maison de Satoru, plaqué contre le mur, les mains du blond sur ses fesses et ses lèvres dans son cou.

"-A… attends, Satoru… pas ici…"

"-No problem Taku, dans le monde magique de Sato il existe un endroit appelé chambre avec un lit dedans et je vais t'y emmener de ce pas… direction le pays des rêves !"

Naruse leva les yeux au ciel et couina bien involontairement quand son capitaine le souleva de terre tel un vulgaire sac à patates pour l'enlever vers son donjon du Septième ciel. C'est qu'il avait de la force, le bougre… Takaiwa reposa son ex-futur-et-désormais amant sur son lit et rampa vers lui, à quatre pattes sur le pieu, dans une attitude de prédateur un peu abusée. Naruse re-leva les yeux au ciel –enfin là, il voyait plutôt le mur- et soupira, passant ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'embrasser –eh oui, il prenait aussi des initiatives-, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gigoter Satoru de satisfaction. Takaiwa s'attaqua aussitôt à toute couche de tissu osant recouvrir le corps de son Takounet, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus protégé que par sa peau –heureusement. Il offrit un brun un strip-tease dans les règles, ce dernier ne se gênant absolument pas pour profiter du spectacle d'un œil appréciateur tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Satoru saisit le drap pour les recouvrir entièrement, formant une boule de leur deux corps. Une série de gémissements et autres ricanements se firent entendre du cocon de tissu alors que le blond explorait inlassablement et pour la énième fois l'anatomie de son défenseur, soit-disant pour mieux comprendre son fonctionnement corporel et musculaire lors des matchs de basket –pour une optimisation parfaite de leur coordination, toujours soit-disant.

"-Satoru… arrête de me tripoter les dessous de bras…"

"-Oui mais Taku, comment saurais-je autrement si ton muscle pectoral y est bien relié ?"

"-Tu racontes n'importe quoi… Depuis quand tu fais de la biolo ?"

"-Depuis la première fois où tu t'es allongé dans ce lit, mon lapin. Tiens, j'avais jamais vu ce truc là, c'est quoi ? Ca a poussé depuis la dernière fois ?"

"-Arrête de mentir, c'est le morceau que tu connais le mieux… aaaaaaaaaaah mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !"

"-Je pousse l'exploration scientifique à l'extrême, expérimentant cette nouvelle curiosité avec mes cinq sens…"

"-Tes cinq sens ? Tu utilises ton ouïe et ton odorat pour me sucer toi ?"

"-C'est que tu deviendrais presque vulgaire, tu le sais ça ?"

"-C'est ta faute, t'as qu'à pas faire ça…"

Trop tard, Takaiwa s'appliquait déjà à la tache, et consciencieusement en plus. Naruse chopa violemment les draps et se cambra, il était plus que plaisant d'être le cobaye des "expériences" du blond. Voilà pourquoi il se faisait toujours avoir. Le PG finit par remonter le long du corps du brun, lentement, le faisant languir et frustrer. Takumi avait beau dire à chaque fois qu'il ne le referait plus, la chose était si exquise qu'il finissait par retomber dedans à pieds joints.

"-Bon, t'attends quoi, le déluge?"

"-T'es si pressé que ça ?"

"-C'est pas ça, c'est que vois-tu, j'ai une rédaction de litté qui m'attend pour ce soir…"

"-T'as vraiment le romantisme dans la peau…"

"-Je t'encule."

"-Qu'est-ce que t'es vulgaire quand tu frustres ! eh bien laisse-moi te dire que nan, je crois pas que ça puisse arriver un jour, il faudra vraiment qu'on me la coupe pour que j'en arrive là!"

Pour confirmer ses dires, Takaiwa souleva avec enthousiasme les cuisses de son partenaire et s'inséra en lui avec une délicatesse toute relative. Naruse serra les dents, une larme au coin des yeux, avant de savourer pleinement l'attention toute particulière que lui prodiguait Satoru dans le but de lui faire prendre son pied. Y avait pas à dire, la baise avec son capitaine, c'était quand même une thérapie cathartique super. Tellement super qu'au bout de quelques minutes, son plaisir atteignit le point le plus haut –Septième étage, tout le monde sort- et il se libéra en gémissant. Il se détendit un peu et remarqua qu'en face ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Il ouvrit un œil pour se figer de stupéfaction. Satoru était encore à la tache, sourcils froncés et bout de langue sorti.

"-Satoru… tu fais quoi là…"

"-Ca se voit pas ?" La voix du blond oscillait entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. "Je te baise !"

"-Euh…"

Après ce lexème à caractère d'interjection et phonétiquement prononcé sur un ton de pure circonspection, Takumi se dit que 1/ soit le blond était vachement endurant, 2/ soit il avait un trop plein de carburant et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, 3/ soit il y avait un problème d'évacuation des eaux usées.

"-Sato… t'as un problème ?"

"-Taku… putain… j'y arrive pas…"

Le blond relâcha les hanches de son amant –comblé, pas comme lui- et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"-Naaaan… chu trop nul…"

Takumi sentit que le moment était venu de jouer au sexologue compatissant.

"-Mais non… ça arrive à tout le monde…"

"-Ouais mais là quand même ! Pourtant, j'étais bien parti… j'étais bien et tout, même pas besoin de ravitaillement, je montais la côte pépère, pas de gaspillage d'énergie, une bonne balance dans le mouvement… et d'un coup, j'ai vu l'arrivée, la lumière, et paf ! je me suis brutalement vautré. Tout est redescendu…"

Le défenseur consola son capitaine comme il put, hallucinant sur la comparaison de son compagnon entre sa partie de jambes en l'air et le tour de France, en particulier la montée du Col du Galibier. Le blond finit par le repousser doucement.

"-Je suis désolé, Taku… j'ai pas été à la hauteur… si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien que tu nous laisses seuls, moi et Monsieur-sama… on va avoir une petite discussion à propos de cette faiblesse impardonnable…"

"-Très bien, comme tu veux… t'es sûr que ça va aller ?"

"-Oui oui… T'en fais pas."

Il décerna un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant au brun. Ce dernier se rhabilla et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son capitaine avant de prendre la direction de chez lui –et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre dans sa dissert.

Resté seul, Takaiwa lança un regard mauvais au traître qui lui avait lâchement fait défaut.

"-Toi, il faut qu'on parle…"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Naruse traversa la cour, l'air songeur. Il se demandait si le fait d'avoir évoqué l'exhibitionnisme de Rousseau adolescent, son goût prononcé pour les fessées et ses nuits passées avec un prêtre était de bon goût dans un sujet tel que "Jean-Jacques Rousseau : un être pur à l'origine de l'inégalité parmi les hommes ?". Sujet qui ne voulait déjà rien dire, qui, en plus, était totalement paradoxal, et qui était d'avance tout acquis à la subjectivité du prof qui défendait la cause de ce chelou avec une ardeur rarement vue sur cette planète.

"-TakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUU"

La soudaine montée de volume était une conséquence de ce que la bouche de Takaiwa –car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui- avait enfin atteint ses tympans. S'il avait pu aller plus loin, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait.

"-Satoru… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Takumi haussa un sourcil inquiet à la vue du blond. Mal froqué, mal coiffé –comme d'hab-, tout blanc avec des cernes sous les yeux, et l'air complètement épouvanté.

"-Ben…"

"-Taku, c'est horrible… c'est horrible !"

"-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !"

"-Taku ! J'ai… j'arrive plus à prendre mon pied ! Je l'ai perdu ! J'ai perdu mon pied !"

"-…"

"-J'ai essayé pourtant ! J'ai tellement essayé que regarde, je me suis foulé le poignet…"

Effectivement, le poignet de Satoru dégoulinait de baume Kamol sur lequel tentait d'adhérer une minable bande attachée par du sparadrap qui déjà ne collait presque plus.

Ca aurait pu être très drôle, et Takumi aurait bien rigolé, mais l'expression de Takaiwa l'en dissuada. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond avait un handicap –et pas des moindres. S'il ne se soignait pas vite fait, il allait se rendre malade –il avait déjà réussi à se faire mal.

"-Takaiwa… c'est peut-être temporaire… je sais pas, t'as pas eu un choc récemment ? Quelque chose qui s'est passé et qui t'a peut-être traumatisé au point de te faire perdre ta libido ?"

"-Rien, y s'est rien passé de suspect ! Je t'en prie, Taku, aide-moi à reprendre mon pied !"

"-Eh oh…" Takumi tenta de modérer un peu le blond à l'audition de ces paroles carrément tendancieuses. "Je sais pas moi, attend ce soir, loue-toi des vidéos porno…"

"-J'ai déjà maté toutes celles que j'ai chez moi !"

"-Oui mais tu les connais déjà par cœur… peut-être que c'est la nouveauté qui te manque."

Le blond ne répondit rien, détruit intérieurement. Sa réputation allait partir en lambeaux si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas très rapidement. Perdu dans ses élucubrations lugubres, il sursauta quand Takumi posa la main sur son épaule.

"-Il faut que je passe par la salle des profs, rendre la compo de lettres… tu viens ?"

"-Non, merci, je l'ai pas encore faite moi, du coup… je vais faire un tour avant le début des cours, je te rejoins en classe."

Le brun s'éloigna et une vague d'agacement traversa Satoru. Il détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui, et dans ce cas précis ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il se traîna dans la cour et tomba sur un attroupement généralisé. S'approchant de plus près, il constata que l'agitation provenait du point central de la foule, celui qui était l'animateur et la cible visée d'une admiration quasi-fanatique de toutes les demoiselles ci-couinantes. Il resta bouche bée de stupéfaction en reconnaissant… son pied !

"-Eeeeeeeh toi !"

L'attroupement s'écarta pour laisser passer le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Des murmures réprobateurs se firent entendre, comment Takaiwa, même lui, osait parler sur ce ton au pied ? Le dit pied haussa un sourcil méprisant au vu de son ex-propriétaire.

"-Dis, toi ! ça va pas de t'échapper comme ça ! tu vas revenir vite fait !"

"-Je trouve que tu as un certain toupet de me parler sur ce ton. Je fais ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non."

"-Que ? Mais, t'es sacrément gonflé ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un pied !"

"-Justement, si je ne suis qu'un pied, comme tu dis, pourquoi as-tu autant l'air d'avoir besoin de moi ?"

"-Mais… !"

La foule se resserra, visiblement remontée contre le blond et prête à prendre la défense de sa nouvelle idole.

"-Takaiwa… laisse le pied tranquille… tu n'as pas honte de lui parler sur ce ton !"

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez à ce pied, bon sang !"

"-Il a tout ce que toi, tu n'as plus…"

"-Voilà, tout est dit !" Fit le pied en reniflant d'un air hautain.

"-J'y crois pas ! Toi, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles…"

Takaiwa battit en retraite devant la menace du surnombre en colère et se replia stratégiquement dans sa classe pour échafauder un plan dans le but de faire revenir son pied qui avait semblait-il pris sa liberté de lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, Naruse avait été apporter sa copie, d'un air d'avance navré pour le prof, sous le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier qui se demandait quel scandale le brun avait encore fourré dans sa copie. Sous des airs d'élève modèle, Naruse était enclin à lancer de vives polémiques qui dérangeaient les visions préhistoriques du professeur de littérature. Le basketteur fila bien vite, laissant au digne représentant de l'autorité scolaire le soin de s'arracher les cheveux tout seul, pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il avait réfléchi tout du long à la manière dont il aurait pu aider son ami à retrouver sa libido perdue et n'avait trouvé que des solutions fort gênantes pour son intégrité et sa dignité. En entrant dans la classe, il remarqua directement l'air plus que contrarié de Takaiwa qui bouillonnait de rage sur sa chaise, les poings crispés posés sur la table. Il s'assit auprès de son capitaine.

"-Eh, ça va ?"

"-Putain Taku, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! Je dois récupérer ce con de pied coûte que coûte ! Ce bâtard se fout de ma gueule, je vais le faire revenir vite fait bien fait, il aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer !"

Takumi hallucinait, voilà que Satoru était désespéré au point de réincarner métaphoriquement sa libido en une chose qu'il personnalisait. Un sujet de psychanalyse au détour fort intéressant, mais qu'il n'était pas temps d'étudier : l'urgence se faisait pressentir, Takaiwa perdait doucement mais sûrement la raison. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps. Effectivement, sans sa libido, c'était toute sa personnalité qui tombait en miettes.

L'heure de midi venue, Takaiwa alla chercher son casse-croûte dans son casier –soit-disant que c'était là que son bento était le plus à l'abri des microbes extérieurs… mais pas intérieurs, entre deux chaussettes pourrissantes et des paquets de gâteaux à moitié vides et agonisants de vieillesse- et poussa un hurlement de colère qui attira Naruse.

"-C'est pas possible ! Il se fout littéralement de moi ! Cette fois-ci, c'est la guerre !"

Le n°5 saisit le bout de papier que Takaiwa avait sorti de son casier et lut. _Ne t'en fais pas, cher Satoru, je me prendrai à ta place puisque tu n'es plus en mesure de le faire. Amicalement, ton ex-pied._

"-Takaiwa… t'es sûr que ça va ?"

"-Non, ça va pas ! Je suis méga-furax !"

"-Je parle pas de ça, mais de ta santé mentale… Takaiwa… c'est ton écriture, là, sur ce bout de papier…"

"-Normal !" Beugla le blond. "C'est mon pied !"

"-T'arrives à écrire avec le pied toi ?"

"-Mais non ! C'est mon pied qui a écrit ce mot !"

"-C'est bien ce que je dis !"

"-Mais t'as rien compris, mon pauvre ! Mon pied s'est fait la malle, c'est ce que je m'escrime à te dire depuis ce matin ! Maintenant qu'il est libre et moi impuissant, il me nargue ! Comme il vient de moi, normal que ce soit mon écriture ! Mais c'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça, bon Dieu ! Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ?"

Joker, Takumi se la boucla. Les propos de Satoru étaient totalement incohérents. Il fallait vraiment lui faire retrouver sa libido, ou le drame n'était pas loin. Il approchait même à grands pas.

A ce moment-là, Minowa se pointa dans le couloir en cancanant.

"-Putain, le nouveau est gravissime ! On dirait un Takaiwa version ultra-lubrique ! Déjà que le vrai est un cas, mais alors celui-là, je vous raconte pas !"

Le sourcil de Naruse s'éleva démesurément alors que le châtain continuait de haranguer ses deux coéquipiers sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part.

"-Il arrête pas de dire qu'il est l'incarnation même du pied ultime, je vous dis pas comment il se la raconte, ça fait pitié ! Chuis sûr qu'il est puceau, tiens, comme on dit, c'est celui qui en parle le plus qui en fait le moins !"

"-La ferme !" Takaiwa était visiblement hors de lui, il était sûr que Minowa parlait de son pied, le traître qui l'avait abandonné. "J'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de ce connard alors tu la boucles, compris ?"

Tetsuro posa les poings sur ses hanches et s'étira de toute sa hauteur possible pour ricaner.

"-Oh oh, je vois, monsieur Takaiwa est jaloux qu'un autre mec du lycée soit encore plus pervers que lui… les boules, hein ?"

"-Ca suffit, Minowa, laisse-le tranquille, il est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui."

"-Oh Naruseeeee", fit l'attaquant d'un air narquois et la bouche en cœur, "on t'a collé d'office à la surveillance de l'asile, à défaut de l'hospice ? T'es chargé du cas très particulier d'un atteint de première classe ?"

Le défenseur posa sa main sur le torse du blond afin de l'empêcher de bondir sur le châtain pour l'égorger. Minowa ricana, mais légèrement jaune, il n'avait jamais vu Takaiwa autant en colère et s'inquiétait un peu, ne souhaitant quand même pas recevoir un pain dans la gueule –il avait une dent branlante depuis le dernier en date. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigner nonchalamment, un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude cependant, alors que Satoru marmonnait qu'un jour il lui foutrait un steak dans le nez, histoire de le calmer un peu. Naruse jugea prudent de changer de conversation.

"-Bon, Satoru, on va essayer de faire quelque chose, d'accord ? Déjà, changer l'environnement. On va toujours chez toi à chaque fois… ce coup-ci on pourrait essayer chez moi, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

"-Taku… t'es prêt à m'aider ?"

"-Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… je dois pas être très net… je te préviens, si ça devient préjudiciable à ma physionomie, on arrête de suite !"

"-Oh merci Taku…"

Le blond était vraiment ému.

"-… mais je sais pas si ça va marcher… tu sais, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'attirer dans un guet-apens…"

"-Qui ça ?"

"-Mais mon pied, pardi !"

"-Tu crois toujours en cette hallucination débile?"

"-C'est pas une hallucination, je l'ai vu et bien vu !"

"-Eh ben, montre-le moi !"

"-D'accord…"

Satoru entraîna le brun par la main et ils recherchèrent le pied à travers tout le lycée, en vain. Takumi commençait à ne plus douter de la mythomanie aiguë dont devait être atteint son capitaine. Alors que le blond allait se mettre à criser sérieusement, il l'arrêta et, hochant la tête, le persuada de finir la journée de cours avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

La fin de journée se profila donc et Takumi emmena son ami désemparé dans un tabac-presse, où il acheta le dernier play-boy en date, sous les yeux amusés de la caissière. Naruse était mort de honte, non pas qu'il n'ait jamais acheté de magazine de cul, mais en tout cas il n'en avait jamais acheté en compagnie d'un cocker blond de 1.84m et 75 kilos agrippé à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils passèrent ensuite au vidéo club où il se tapa vraiment la pire honte de sa vie, le gars au guichet trouvant très amusant de faire des allusions sur la soirée sympa qu'ils allaient passer tous les deux, la main dans le froc de l'autre. Naruse sortit son regard qui tue et le gars se ratatina un peu alors que Takaiwa racontait à une vieille dame et son caniche, désirant louer "le temps en emporte les dents" que c'était en fait uniquement pour lui, suscitant chez la dame un début de crise cardiaque et chez le caniche une série d'aboiements furieux et stridents. Takumi dégagea les lieux en vitesse en jurant, suivi par Takaiwa qui saluait poliment son auditoire outré, et se promit à l'avenir de toujours attacher son capitaine à un poteau avant d'entrer dans un magasin.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand la porte de son appartement se referma derrière eux. Ils avaient en outre fait un passage express à la supérette et acheté des ramen au gingembre, des yaourts au gingembre et des gâteaux au gingembre. Tout était fin prêt.

Naruse commença tout d'abord par faire la bouffe, et Satoru mit un point d'honneur à manger tout ce que lui avait préparé son ami. Les ramen y passèrent, les yaourts furent gobés, et les gâteaux réduits à néant. Le blond se vautra de toute sa longueur sur le canapé et regarda le défenseur avec des yeux vitreux.

"-Taku… j'ai trop mangé, j'ai le bide qui va exploser…"

"-On va te faire digérer… tiens, mate un peu le magazine, en attendant que le gingembre fasse effet."

Takaiwa commença à feuilleter le magazine d'un œil indifférent. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et tenta de mettre un peu d'engouement dans l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas du tout son style de s'enthousiasmer sur des nanas siliconées… l'horreur des paroles qui lui échappèrent prirent tout son sens : il vivait là le sacrifice qu'il devait accomplir une fois dans sa vie.

"-Il est super bandant ce numéro, tu trouves pas Satoru ? Regarde, elles sont toutes à poil !"

"-Normal, c'est un mag de cul…"

"-Ouais mais regarde les chaudasses ! Elle est trop bonne celle-là !"

"-Taku… je savais pas que t'avais aussi peu de considération pour la gent féminine…"

"-… ça te fait rien ?"

"-Rien du tout."

"-On essaye la vidéo ?"

"-On peut toujours essayer, ouais…"

"-Mais mets-y du tien, aussi ! Je veux bien t'aider mais tu fais pas beaucoup d'efforts de volonté!"

"-Excuse-moi, mais je veux bien bander moi, c'est mes hormones qui veulent plus !"

"-… je mets la cassette."

Le film retraçait l'histoire passionnante d'une jeune demoiselle dont le plus grand rêve était d'être secrétaire, d'avoir un grand bureau avec tout plein de bibelots que le patron pourrait dégager d'un revers de la main avant d'y allonger sa chère employée et de vivre dans un grand appartement fait exclusivement de baies vitrées sans rideaux où elle pourrait y déambuler nue aux yeux de tous les voisins –tous célibataires en manque.

Naruse finit par appuyer sur le bouton stop, ce film était d'une stupidité affligeante, même lui n'avait pas eu la moindre pulsation sub-ceinturale. Il se tourna vers Takaiwa qui s'était endormi, et le réveilla d'un grand coup de coude agacé dans les côtes. Le blond couina et regarda son voisin d'un air bovin.

"-Il était bien le film ?"

"-Nullissime… le gingembre fait pas effet ?"

"-Non, j'ai mal au ventre."

"-Je crains qu'il ne me faille donner de ma personne…"

"-Ah ? Tu vas faire quoi ?"

Naruse fit le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que les portes et fenêtres étaient toutes bien fermées, les volets aussi, se dirigea vers sa mini-chaîne et y mit un cd. Takaiwa ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la chanson "i'm too sexy for your body". Comment était-il seulement concevable que le brun, si austère d'apparence, possède ce genre de bouse musicale dans sa discothèque ? Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse, Takumi avait dégagé la table basse et poussé l'éclairage des lampes au minimum, pour enfin se planter devant lui, rouge comme jamais –il faisait son propre spot- et l'air plus que décidé.

Il commença à se déhancher brutalement au rythme de la musique, les mains sur la nuque et le regard en feu fixé sur un Satoru dont la mâchoire en tomba par terre de stupéfaction. La bouche entrouverte, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de déboutonner sensuellement sa chemise, n'omettant pas au passage de donner ponctuellement un petit coup de rein à droite ou à gauche. La chemise une fois ouverte, il se cambra brutalement et se figea, la tête en arrière, laissant le vêtement glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à ses mains. Il la lança ensuite au visage de Satoru qui s'empressa de se dépêtrer du tissu pour ne pas manquer une miette de la suite. Le blond eut une pensée perverse pour Minowa qui, s'il avait été là, aurait sûrement été déchiré entre l'envie de fuir en hurlant de dégoût et celle de tout filmer pour compromettre à vie la dignité de son meilleur ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Naruse se tripotait langoureusement le torse et se pinçait un téton de temps à autre, feintant une grimace jouissive grotesque. Takaiwa se mordit la lèvre, il ne devait surtout, surtout pas rire. En d'autres moments, il n'aurait même pas laissé le brun finir et lui aurait sauté dessus pour le violer sur place ; seulement présentement, ses hormones étant tombées à un niveau en-dessous de zéro, et son pied se baladant dans la nature, il voyait le spectacle d'un œil totalement objectif.

A présent, Takumi se rapprochait dangereusement de son capitaine en se dandinant, jusqu'à ce que Satoru puisse loucher sur son bas-ventre. Il déboutonna son pantalon, se déhancha encore plus pour le faire descendre le long de ses jambes, mais comme le vêtement n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de suivre la volonté de son maître, Taku saisit son froc et le baissa brutalement, se baissant par la même occasion, ce qui manqua de provoquer un coup de boule magistral entre les deux basketteurs. Heureusement, Satoru l'avait vu venir et avait esquivé tel un ninja au dernier moment. Pas démonté, le brun se dépatouilla de son pantalon qui se gluait encore à ses pieds, maudissant mentalement l'usine qui l'avait conçu jusqu'à la dixième génération de son PDG, puis se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, le faisant descendre peu à peu, avant qu'il ne glisse subitement de ses doigts moites d'angoisse intérieure et claque violemment sur une partie très sensible de son bas-ventre.

Satoru ne put se retenir plus longtemps devant les yeux écarquillés de Takumi et plus globalement la scène de strip-tease pierrerichardesque qui s'offrait à sa vue depuis cinq bonnes minutes et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qu'il ne semblait plus pouvoir jamais arrêter. Naruse, fou de rage subitement –on le comprend-, partit à grandes enjambées éteindre la musique avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Son capitaine, lui, s'était mis à sautiller sur place tellement sa crise de rigolade était sévère, se pliant en deux et s'appuyant sur la vessie. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains qui, pour son plus grand malheur, était la seule pièce où étaient équipées les sanitaires.

"-Taku… ahahahah… Taku, steuplé, ouvre-moi, ahahahahah ! je vais me pisser dessus ! ahahahahah !"

"-Va te faire foutre ! Pisse donc, c'est la seule chose que tu es capable de faire maintenant avec ta bite !"

"-… c'est pas gentil, Taku… … pfffffahahahahah !"

"-Dégage ! Casse-toi de chez moi, traître ! Dire que je mets ma fierté et ma dignité en jeu pour t'aider, et tu te fous de ma gueule ! Y en a marre, je t'aide plus !"

"-Taku, s'il-te-plaît… laisse-moi pisser et je te jure que je m'en vais… si tu me laisses pas pisser dans tes chiottes je le ferai dans l'évier de ta cuisine !"

"-Quoi ! Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse comme mec ! J'te jure ! Takaiwa !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruse en peignoir et visiblement furieux, déclenchant une reprise du fou rire du blond qui le poussa presque pour rentrer dans la salle de bains et aller se soulager un sourire béat sur le visage. Takumi alla se poser sur son canapé et bouda. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Ok, il l'avait à moitié cherché, mais c'était pour une bonne cause, et il ne se serait jamais cru aussi maladroit au point de se vautrer lamentablement pour son premier –et dernier, il n'en doutait point- one-man show. Son capitaine refit son apparition, visiblement soulagé, et se mordit la lèvre devant le regard noir du brun.

"-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Casse-toi !"

"-Mais Taku…"

"-Y a pas de "mais Taku" qui tienne ! J'essaye de t'aider et tu te fends allègrement la poire…"

"-Avoue quand même que tu sais pas faire un strip-tease…"

"-Certes… mais c'est l'intention qui compte !"

"-… bon ben, je vais rentrer alors…"

"-C'est une excellente idée. Adieu."

Dépité, Takaiwa tourna les talons et rentra chez lui, le dos voûté, traînant les pieds, son Playboy à la main. La soirée ne s'annonçait guère productive. Dans la rue, une petite fille accompagnée par sa mère le montra du doigt en criant et en le traitant de pervers, avant de se faire embarquer par la génitrice affolée. Le monde était contre lui…

Takumi, lui, vautré cette fois dans son canapé, un coussin dans les bras, la zappette dans la main furieusement sollicitée par un pouce rageur, se bouffait la lèvre inférieure de rage. Il s'était auto-foutu la honte, et il s'en voulait bien plus à lui-même qu'à Takaiwa.

Cette nuit-là, Minowa dormit superbement bien.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Le lendemain vit arriver au lycée un Takaiwa dépressif, un Naruse au regard de tueur, et un Minowa d'excellente humeur. Inoue leva un sourcil circonspect à la vue de cette brochette peu familière. Ravi de voir que ses deux cauchemars ambulants étaient hors service et de plus, brouillés, Minowa cancanait à n'en plus pouvoir aux côtés d'un Takashi plus stoïque que jamais. Satoru partit à l'aventure, et Naruse fila direction la salle de cours tel un shinobi dans l'ombre.

Tout le long qu'avait duré le chemin, le blond capitaine avait réfléchi. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son pied et qu'il lui demande au moins pourquoi il était parti, il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela. Il parcourait donc à présent le lycée en long, en large et en travers pour retrouver le traître. Il le découvrit sous un arbre, entouré de minettes, fumant nonchalamment une cigarette.

"-Eh ! Toi."

"-Tiens donc, ce cher Satoru… qu'est-ce que tu me veux aujourd'hui ?"

"-Je voudrais te parler seul à seul."

Il lança un regard mauvais aux grognasses qui s'entassaient et le regardaient avec méfiance et aboya.

"-J'ai dit, seul à seul !"

Les demoiselles s'éparpillèrent en criant, effrayées de découvrir le potentiel minowesque du grand Satoru Takaiwa. Le pied, lui, se contenta de ricaner d'un air suffisant.

"-Je t'écoute, maintenant que tu as chassé mon fan-club."

"-Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es parti !"

"-… tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"-Evidemment, abruti, sinon je te le demanderai pas !"

"-Je suis parti, parce que je m'ennuyais."

Le peu d'amour-propre qui restait à Takaiwa s'envola à ce moment précis de l'histoire.

"-… précise…"

"-Eh ben, c'était toujours la même rengaine… "Takuuuu… -Nan. –Takuuuu… -Nan. –Takuuuu… -bon, d'accord". Une petite partie de jambes en l'air dont TU était l'acteur principal et je retournais me coucher aussi sec."

"-Quoi ? Mais, tu voulais quoi !"

"-Un peu d'originalité, que diable ! Rappelle-toi des dernières paroles qui ont précédé ma disparition… Si je vois que tu as compris, je reviendrai… peut-être. C'est plutôt pas mal dans le coin."

"-Enfoiré… faut que je trouve tout seul en plus !"

"-T'es assez grand, non ? C'est qu'il veut le beurre et l'argent du beurre, le bougre !"

Sur ces belles paroles, le pied se retira dignement.

Satoru prit le chemin de la salle de cours en traînant des basques. Se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit… il en avait de bonnes, ce con, dans le feu de l'action, on pouvait pas se souvenir de tout… surtout que ça faisait deux jours que c'était arrivé, autant dire une éternité pour sa mémoire immédiate. Il se tritura le cerveau toute la journée pour tenter de retrouver cette phrase, la formule magique qui lui permettrait de faire revenir son pied à sa place.

Sortant finalement du gymnase après l'entraînement, Satoru était résigné à aller se coucher dans le même état que la veille, lorsqu'il saisit des bribes d'une énième dispute entre Minowa et Naruse.

"-Nan mais, j'hallucine ! T'es vraiment le roi des cons, Minowa !"

"-Je t'encule !"

"-Ah ! Alors ça, c'est pas demain la veille !"

"-J'en suis ravi ! Je…"

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand blond lui sautait au cou.

"-Tetsu-chaaaaaaaaan ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie !"

"-Baaaah non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade, faut te faire soigner !"

Ignorant les aboiements de l'attaquant, Takaiwa entraîna son brun perso à l'écart.

_"-Je t'encule."_

_"-Qu'est-ce que t'es vulgaire quand tu frustres ! eh bien laisse-moi te dire que nan, je crois pas que ça puisse arriver un jour, il faudra vraiment qu'on me la coupe pour que j'en arrive là!"_

C'était ça, c'était donc ça… il n'en croyait pas sa mémoire. C'était ça la condition pour que son pied revienne…Stoppant brutalement, le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules de Naruse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"-Taku… Baise-moi."

"-………………………………..quoi ?"

Dire que le défenseur était stupéfait est un doux euphémisme, il nageait plutôt dans les abîmes de l'incompréhension.

"-Satoru… tu viens de dire quoi là… tu veux que…"

"-C'était assez explicite non ? S'il te plait, il le faut !"

"-Maismaismaismaismais… j'ai jamais…"

"-Moi non plus mais c'est pas grave, je t'aiderai… allez, Taku…"

"-…Bon, c'est d'accord…"

Le brun se laissa entraîner vers son propre appartement, étreint d'une pointe d'angoisse, légitime expression conséquente de la soudaine lubie de son capitaine. Il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse embarquer dans ses histoires louches… seulement, il devait bien s'avouer que la curiosité était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter –si rapidement- cette drôle de requête.

Ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement en silence. Naruse referma à clé derrière lui et se tourna vers le blond qui se tortillait les mains, visiblement peu préparé psychologiquement à ce qu'il avait pourtant exigé. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et offrit un sourire crispé à son compagnon.

"-Hum… bon ben, puisqu'il faut y aller… on y va ?"

Takumi fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, "puisqu'il faut y aller" ? S'il n'avait pas envie… il n'était pas obligé, après tout. Habitué néanmoins aux caprices de Takaiwa, il hocha la tête et emmena le blond vers son lit.

Pour compliquer les choses, il se rappela que Satoru semblait être devenu improductif au niveau de la libido. Alors, c'était quoi cette idée délirante ? Il se tourna vers son capitaine, prêt à renoncer, mais se figea en le voyant se désaper, se coller au plumard et le regarder d'un air ferme et résolu alors qu'il se remontait simultanément le drap jusque sous le nez.

"-Tu viens ?"

Le brun soupira avant de mimer les actions précédemment effectuées par Takaiwa, le drap sous le nez mis à part –drap qu'il arracha violemment des mains crispées du blond sous un brusque accès d'agacement.

"-Bon alors, je fais quoi… ?"

"-D'abord, tu mets une capote ! Je peux pas être sûr de toi comme ça, dès la première fois…"

"-Quoi ! Mais t'es gonflé, t'en as jamais mis toi !"

"-Qui me dit que t'as pas le Sida ?"

"-MOI, je te le dis ! J'ai pas le Sida !"

"-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… on est plus sûr de rien."

"-J'ai jamais couché qu'avec toi, crétin fini ! Tu l'as, toi ? Si tu l'avais, je l'aurais chopé, mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça m'étonnerait même pas que tu l'aies, espèce de pervers frivole !"

"-Non mon cher, parce que j'ai toujours mis des capotes… sauf avec toi."

"-Oh, je dois me sentir flatté peut-être ?"

"-Ben ouais !"

"-… ferme-la et dis-moi ce que je dois faire."

"-Tu dois me prendre, grand fou."

"-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Satoru Takaiwa, ou tu ressortiras de cet appartement plus vite que tu ne le crois et sans marcher en canard, qui plus est."

"-Oh non ! Ben je sais pas, fais ce que je te fais d'habitude !"

"-Facile à dire… j'ai même pas la gaule !"

"-T'as qu'à dire que je suis pas bandant, pendant que t'y es…"

"-C'est pas ça, mais aide-moi, participe, quoi !"

"-A vos ordres messire Taku…"

"-Et évite l'humour grivois dans mon lit !'

Takaiwa haussa les épaules et renversa Naruse sur le dos, lui prodiguant autant de caresses que sa bouche et ses mains en étaient capables. Retrouvant ses habitudes de dominé, Takumi se détendit et se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que la langue peu motivée du blond vienne titiller son intimité.

"-Sato… arrête… c'est si peu convaincant que ça me brise mon élan."

"-Quoi, je m'y prends mal ?"

"-Ecoute, si tu veux pas, on le fait pas."

"-C'est pas ça, c'est que je peux pas…"

"-Bon ok, laisse-moi faire maintenant."

Naruse s'auto étonnait de son volontarisme, mais la pensée d'arrêter là alors qu'il était désormais en forme le frustrait suffisamment pour le pousser à prendre les choses en main. De chose, il en prit bien une, et bien en main qui plus est, mais il abandonna rapidement devant le peu de réactivité qu'elle manifestait. Takaiwa maudit intérieurement Monsieur ainsi que ce sale pied vantard et pervers sans lesquels il n'était plus rien.

Finalement, Takumi prit son courage à deux mains et farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit afin de dénicher des capotes dont il ne s'était servi que pour s'entraîner à les enfiler sur sa propre personne quand il fantasmait sur Hikaru Utada.

Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas périmées, et heureusement, personne même pas Takaiwa n'était au courant de cette période somme toute assez récente mais surtout obscure et honteuse de son existence. Il avait depuis brûlé tous les cd de "l'idol" qu'il possédait au bûcher de la rédemption –traduction, il les avait revendus pour des prunes au disquaire d'occaz du coin en précisant bien que c'était ceux de son insupportable et inexistante petite sœur.

Trêve de réflexions douteuses, Takumi déroula le bout de latex sur son membre tendu et douloureux –il aurait pas dû penser à Hikaru Utada, on ne se guérit jamais de ses vieilles blessures- et entreprit de soulever les cuisses de son capitaine qui grimaçait d'avance. Très avenant, songea le brun. Il sortit alors du tiroir un tube de lubrifiant qui lui avait également servi –une seule fois, et dans des circonstances qui ne seront pas dévoilées ici- et s'en tartina généreusement, sous le regard reconnaissant de Takaiwa qui, simultanément, était en train d'adresser une prière muette mais fervente au grand saint Raie-Mont, protecteur des fions et fesses.

Naruse toussota comme pour signifier son entrée en scène et cette fois, souleva fermement les hanches de Satoru. Il s'inséra en lui doucement mais entièrement. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et exprimant une vive douleur, laissant par là-même ses cordes vocales produire un "aaaaaaaïïïïe" assez aigu.

Takumi, qui avait fermé les yeux, en rouvrit un, puis deux, décida que son amant avait eu assez de temps pour s'habituer et commença à bouger en lui en un long va et vient, plus hésitant que sensuel, mais qui finit par suivre un rythme correct. Finalement, c'était plutôt cool comme sensations… carrément tripant même. Ca lui faisait bien un peu mal –une douleur malsaine et jouissive- car il se sentait comme à l'étroit dans l'intimité du blond. Après tout, personne n'était encore jamais allé là-dedans. Il se rengorgea de fierté en pensant que c'était lui qui avait dépucelé du cul le célèbre Satoru Takaiwa.

Takaiwa, de son côté, désespérait de ne rien ressentir à part une atroce douleur dans le postérieur. Il allait finir par croire qu'il s'était planté de phrase, merde, la boulette… Puis tout à coup, son corps se mit à chauffer. Il prit brutalement et véritablement conscience de la partie du corps de Naruse qui se trouvait en lui. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple membre, c'était le membre de la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Il le sentait palpiter en lui, comme si son cœur était placé au bout de son sexe pour mieux fusionner avec le sien propre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et la douleur ressentie se transforma alors en brûlure ardente et agréablement insupportable. Un long gémissement sonore et incontrôlable franchit ses lèvres. Il se cambra et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruse, se laissant porter par les mouvements de son bassin guidé par les coups de boutoir du brun. Il se mit à rire d'un rire nerveux et soulagé.

Bon Dieu, son pied était de retour !

Il pouvait même dire qu'il comprenait enfin ce que ressentait Taku, tout comme le brun se disait lui-même la même chose quant à Takaiwa. Naruse saisit le membre enfin dressé du blond et s'activa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fussent tous deux libérés.

Ils restèrent soudés de longues minutes l'un à l'autre, respirant l'odeur dégagée par le mélange de leurs sueurs et de leurs spermes réunis. Une odeur âcre et salée, mais doucereuse. Ce fut Satoru qui prit la parole le premier.

"-Taku… je te remercie."

"-Pas de quoi, ce fut un vrai plaisir…"

"-Non, je parle sérieusement… tu sais, mon pied… il était vraiment parti. Sans toi, jamais il ne serait revenu. J'en suis persuadé."

"-Si tu le dis…"

"-Cela dit, si je ne veux pas qu'il reparte…"

"-J'ai compris. On remet le couvert quand tu veux, Conchita."

"-Tu prends vraiment de l'assurance, Taku… tant mieux… mais je te préviens, on alterne !"

"-C'est vrai que ce serait une atteinte à ton honneur viril que de te faire systématiquement chevaucher…"

"-C'est ça, sans être ça. Disons que l'exploration de tes intestins par voie anale est une étude anatomique des plus jouissives, ça me ferait mal de ne plus pouvoir la pratiquer."

"-… encore cette histoire d'études anatomiques, hein… Satoru, je vais finir par croire que tu es en train de rater une vocation…"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Minowa entra dans la cour du lycée en râlant, comme d'habitude, pire que d'habitude. Takashi avait chopé une colique d'enfer, due à un excès d'avalage de fruits la veille. Sa grand-mère était de visite et l'avait gavé de poires et autres prunes, déclarant que les fruits c'était bon pour le transit intestinal. Tetsuro, alors invité, avait échappé au gavage en prétextant qu'il devait vite rentrer pour donner ses médicaments à sa pauvre mère malade qui devait prendre ses cachets à heure fixe sous peine d'une mort imminente et atroce.

Ainsi donc, il était tout seul. Il espérait bien que les deux ahuris qui lui servaient de coéquipiers, Laurel et Hardy, Diabolo et Satanas, Squall et Rinoa, enfin, tous ces surnoms par lesquels il les appelait, se fassent la gueule et lui foutent la paix.

Il se figea soudainement. L'envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le premier mur venu le prit en voyant qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient l'air plus déchaînés que jamais. Takaiwa tournait en rond autour de Naruse qui tentait à grand-peine d'avancer sans se prendre les pieds dans les guiboles de Satoru. Le blond, lui, était en train de présenter à son ami/amant , non sans un manque total de discrétion, un tableau oral de statistiques relatifs aux différents essais de branlette qu'il avait menés la veille au soir, après que Naruse l'ait charitablement aidé à rentrer chez lui pour cause de motricité réduite. Le brun, rouge comme une tomate, lui beuglait des "putain, ta gueule" d'un ton énervé où l'on sentait cependant un certain amusement.

Minowa se détourna, agacé. Pourquoi ce con de point guard avait été faire chier la terre entière parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à baiser, puisque ça n'était apparemment pas le cas ? Son regard tomba sur une fille en pleurs, se faisant consoler par son amie, couinant que le pied était vraiment l'amour de sa vie et que sans lui elle n'était plus rien. L'amie en question murmurait des "je te comprends, je te comprends" en refoulant elle aussi ses larmes.

Un étrange rapprochement naquit dans le cerveau de l'attaquant qui constata vaguement un truc comme quoi la présence de l'autre chelou lubrique correspondait à la période où Takaiwa n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Cependant, cette pensée resta floue et à l'état d'intuition.

Il se secoua et se dirigea vers les deux abrutis pour aller en cours avec eux. Il avait vraiment de drôles d'idées, parfois.

**FIN**

_Notes post écriture._

_La description des barbares aux cheveux longs écoutant de la musique bruyante etc…, est évidemment une parodie que je me suis joyeusement amusée à faire… ce genre de milieu m'est plutôt familier et me rendre compte de ces clichés qui sont quand même pas mal vrais m'a toujours fait délirer XD_

_Le passage avec le strip-tease de Naruse a été un des plus durs à écrire, psychologiquement parlant. Ma santé mentale a été dramatiquement remise en cause alors que les images mentales se succédaient devant mes yeux et que j'essayais de ne pas hurler de rire pour ne pas me faire griller au taf…_

_Pour le lemon final, j'étais dans une période de lecture intensive et jouissive de Poppy Z . Brite (Zach et Trevooooor °ç°)… j'ai donc été un petit peu influencée, un petit peu…_

_PUTAIN ! ça y est, je l'ai enfin finie ç.ç cette fic m'a bouffé deux mois de ma vie, vous vous rendez compte XD étant donné l'effort que j'ai fourni (18 pages word en caractères de taille 12, quand même, c'est beaucoup pour moi, c'est la première fois que j'écris autant), je serais super contente que vous fassiez vous-mêmes l'effort de poster une petite review, onegai…_


End file.
